User talk:12Justin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting 20th Century Fox Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Your activity It’s nearly been 9 or 10 years since you’ve considered coming back here and I’m worried about that considering how you either lost interest in maintaining this website or any of its contents, but not to worry, I am currently working to make sure that this wiki looks perfect and shiny enough to attract new users (even if they do intend to not follow the rules). If you don’t respond, that’s okay, but I am wondering if you could possibly hand out and provide more admins to this site, I am still waiting on my request, so in the meantime, I came here to make sure you were not uninterested in maintaining this site. I may not expect a response from you, but if I do, please consider every piece of advice provided here as I want this wiki to remain open and not to be closed and find that the only way to do that is to come back and change things around and upgrade to the new platform. I am saying all this as I would’ve expected your edit count to be somewhere closer 20000-25000+ by this time, so please do me and the other users a favor and help out more around here (with articles, uploading images, maintaining discussions and other activities that could help boost this site’s view count and potentially WAM score). -Jkline06 February 2, 2020 Can you give administration, Bureaucrat for this user?